


inCubation

by Felidae5



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Jou and Seto are having a baby!, M/M, Mpreg, OCs - Freeform, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felidae5/pseuds/Felidae5
Summary: Hello minna-san, and welcome back to my lil' take on the Omegaverse! As promised in my previous storyPrimed, we'll be following Jou and Seto throughout their pregnancy. Of course, since this is a Were pregancy, things will be a tad bit -different.While it's not essential to readPrimedto understand this fic, it does help a lot.Enjoy!^^
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi, Pegasus J. Crawford/Isono|Roland
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story launches off right where the last one ended; the morning after Seto came home after getting his clearance. Please note that Were pregnancies in general last ten to twelve months, due to the far more complex structure and genetic make-up of their species.

_InCubation_

_Day 1_

Seto's entire body was numb.  
Jou, who was rubbing up against him, purred.  
Seto scowled.  
Jou purred again in post-coital bliss.  
"Stop that, you sound like a cat."  
Jou clenched his eyes and purred some more.  
With a heart-felt sigh, the brunet rolled over on his side and curled up in a ball, ignoring his fiancé's protests. Draping himself across the lean, abused form of his mate, Katsuya mumbled,  
"That was incredible. You're incredible. We should do that again."  
The other alpha snorted.  
"Not in this lifetime."  
Katsuya nipped at one pale, bite-tatooed shoulder.  
"So kawaii. Let's see how that tune changes within the next forty-eight hours."  
One blue eye opened to glance quizzically at the other Were.  
"Come again?" Katsuya flashed a broad grin.  
"You're still on supplements. And the moon is still waxing."  
With a groan, Seto buried his face in the ruined comforter.

_Day eight_

"And you have been feeling like this since when?"  
Jou looked at Seto, who sat there in utter indifference to the fact he was currently placed on an examination table, wearing nothing but a flimsy paper gown. One leg thrown over the other, arms crossed before his chest, he looked as if he were attending a bussiness meeting as opposed to having had his most private parts thoroughly investigated by an obstetrician.  
"Ja, well, since the day before yesterday..?"  
"Hnn, wakata.." the doctor searched through her files, then pulled up Seto's earlier scans.  
"So desu, ne. According to this, the pouch had begun to form in late May, early June. The additional lining took some time to build up due to the previous separation issues, but since August, the vestibular glands have been developping as necessary. Again-"  
"Cut ta the case, sensei," interrupted Jounouchi, who sensed his mate's growing ire,  
"what's wrong with my koibitou?"  
The obstetrician cocked a brow, then closed the file and stated indignantly,  
"To put it short, Seto-san's ova has firmly attached itself to the incubation pouch and begun to proliferate."  
Jounouchi blinked, Seto gave a mute growl.  
"So, we're pregnant." The obstetrician nodded.  
"Why didn't ya just say so?" exclaimed Jounouchi. The doctor scoffed and replied,  
"You came here for a complete check-up. I was only being thorough."

"So, who're we gonna tell first?" cheered Katsuya, as he drove their Toyota RAV4Hybrid(an engagement present from Mokuba) back home.  
Seto shook his head.  
"No one so far. You know how..tricky alpha pregnancies are." Blond brows knitted together.  
"So desu, but considering the-"  
"We will make an announcement in due time, when we can be certain my body has fully accustommed itself to the egg and is not rejecting it. Until then, not a word."  
Jou sighed, but didn't argue. For a while, they drove in silence, then,  
"So, the baby's room; blue, pink, red or purple?"

_Day eleven_

Katsuya was nuzzling his belly.  
Seto, woken from a power-nap(by doctor's orders), muttered irritably,  
"Yamero."  
"Mrr, but I read somewhere that the initial stage is the most crucial part. The more affection the pregant one gets, the less likely the egg will be rejected."  
Giving a low huff, the brunet murmured,  
"That is the flimsiest excuse ever for cuddling."  
Jounouchi perked up.  
"Cuddling? That's an even better idea!"  
And as Seto was wrapped in a cocoon of arms and legs and love and affection he mused, that at least their offspring could not complain about a lack of attention...

_Day fifteen_

It had been two days since Pegasus' wedding invitation.  
Seto was bowed over the procelain bowl, puking his guts out.  
Jou stood leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed, and sighed.  
"I told ya not to eat so much. Ya know you're not supposed ta have any raw boar."  
Seto continued to have a culinary debate with his stomach.  
Another sigh, then Jou picked the humid rug from Set's neck, washed it until the water ran icy and wrung out the exccess fluid before reapplying it. Crouching down next to his mate, he murmured,  
"Honto de, koibito. Ya need ta check your diet. There's no point in stuffing ya with supplements if ya keep munching foods that make ya sick."  
Hiccuping, the brunet alpha spat a few more morsels of undigested venison into the toilet, then growled,  
"Next time, you have the cub. Then we'll see how well you handle feeding frenzies!"  
Jou tried his best not to grin and failed miserably.  
"Feeding..oh baby, ya ain't seen nothing yet."

_Day seventeen_

"Two pounds of pork shoulder, eight pounds of forerib and two whole goats -are you preparing for war, Jounouchi?"  
The blond shook his head, mentally calculating the costs.  
"Ie, but my fiancé is pregnant. And hungry."  
His foreworker gave a low whistle.  
"Let me guess; first time, ne? Heh, I can remember my first pregnancy, I was-"  
Forty-eight minutes later Jou trudged homewards, having learned that not only was raw boar bad for pregnant Weres, but also to cure pheasants before feeding them to his expecting mate.

Seto was happy.  
Jou could tell.  
The brunet had polished off an entire plate of stuffed quails and a whole duck and was busy licking his fingers clean. Katsuya chuckled.  
His mate rose one elegant bow questioningly.  
"You're so cute when you stuff yourself." Seto frowned.  
"Do I have to remind you that I'm eating for two right now?" Jou shook his head.  
"Nah, it's ok. Just wondering how long until we have to start rolling you a-"  
All mirth dropped from Seto's face. He rose and gave Jou an icy glare, then walked from the table.  
Jou buried his face in his palm.  
Right, x-nay the eight-wey.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
And so it begins...

@Edit: SerenaJones pointed out, that Mokuba would have never bought Jou and Seto a Nissan. I hope this is more to her liking.


	2. ..up to week six..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to make this more diary-style vignettes. Kind of like a collection of highlights of Seto's pregnancy. Don't worry, though, I'll still put enough info to make things worthwhile. Enjoy!^^

_Day twenty-one_

"I want sex."  
Jou looked up from where he was reading.  
Seto marched into the bedroom, took off his pullover and declared,  
"I want sex, now. Before I'm too fat and ugly for you to want me."  
Jounouchi blinked. Where had that come from?  
"Ne, kon-ban wa, koibito. What makes ya think I-"  
"I have put on three pounds in as many weeks. And I'm not even showing yet. So if you want to take me standing up or figurehead style, you might want to do it now, before I grow too heavy for you to hold."  
Jou blinked anew.  
"Aibou, you do realize that I make my living hauling around entire porks and cows, ne? Even if ya put on three-hundred pounds, I'd still be able ta lift ya."  
A glint came into his eyes, as he put the book away and prowled towards his fiancé.  
"Besides, ya can use the extra weight. And if you're gaining that fast, it means, the baby's coming along just fine..."  
Blue eyes narrowed accusingly.  
"I have come to the realization that short of shaving my hair off and tatooing Otogi's face on my rear, there is no way you would not find me desirable."  
Jou stopped mid-move.  
"If ya ever tatoo Otogi's face on your ass, I'll be sure ta spank it off. Right after I shove his head through a meat grinder. Now come here," he leered unabashedly at Seto's still flat belly,  
"lemme see how much sperm I can still pump into that gorgeous body of yours."  
Seto could have told him that the pouch was sealed shut, but decided that there really was no point sweating such details...

_Day twenty-three_

Jou stared blankly at his fiancé.  
His fiancé, who sat there and had apparently just suffered a stroke mid-arguement about what kind of cake they wanted for their wedding.  
Red lined the expressive blue eyes, a suspicious gleam making the bright orbs glassy, and then Seto abruptly shot from his chair, marched to the nearest guest room and locked himself in.  
The blond looked at the spot his mate had vacated, then followed him. Trying the doorknob, he found it didn't budge, so decided to listen.  
From the inside, he heard quiet sniffles, and his heart broke. Gently tapping at the door he called,  
"Seto? Seto, are ya ok? What's wrong? Are ya hurting? Should I get the doctor?"  
"PISS OFF AND EAT DIRT, YOU INBRED SACK OF ROTTEN HUMAN WASTE! WHY I EVER LET YOU NEAR ME IS BEYOND ANYONE'S COMPREHENSION! I HOPE YOUR DICK FALLS OFF AND TURNS INTO A BOBBIT WORM!!!"  
Wincing, Katsuya covered his ears. He had never known the brunet to be this loud, unless they were mating. Puzzled, he cleared his throat and tried,  
"Koibito, I'm sorry, but what-"  
You know exactly what you did!" came the deep tenor from inside,  
"you ordered one raspberry and white chocolate cake with buttercream frosting, although you know, I hate buttercream frosting."  
Actually, Katsuya didn't know. Also, it was Seto who had ordered it. Tapping with a single finger, he stated,  
"Ne, we can always order it without buttercream. I mean-"  
The door flew open and there stood a furious Seto; tears leaking from his eyes, face red and splotchy and a slightly swollen nose. Yet, his hair sat as perfect as if he had just left the salon.  
"You! It's always about you! You don't give a damn about me; just as long as our baby is healthy. Once I've delivered, I'll be sure to divorce you and throw you out on the street, along with your -brood!"  
Jou held the angry glare for a moment, then mumbled,  
"Ja, that's gonna be an impossibility, ya know." Seto's brow furrowed in question. Jou scratched the back of his head.  
"Can't get divorced if ya ain't married, aibou."

Some forty minutes, a hot bubble bath and a half pound of fresh doe liver later(Jou had made an emergeny call to his workplace), one male brunet pregnant alpha Were sat cuddled in a pile of pillows and comforters on a king-sized bed and watched his mate perform a strip show.  
Actually, it was just Katsuya trying on different outfit combinations for their wedding, but as long as it kept Seto happy and, preferably, non-volatile, who cared.

_Day twenty-eight_

"That..looks painful."  
Isono shrugged, but gave a half-smile.  
"Not really. Ai-Pegasus is just a little under the weather."  
Seto cocked a brow, Jounouchi shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
The stoic security chief sported a scar that ran from his right temple all the way down to his jaw; a deep, angry pink zigzag. If this was 'under the weather', the blond didn't want to know what angry looked like.  
As if having picked up on his thoughts, Isono asked,  
"Have you been experiencing any mood shifts yet, Seto-sama?"  
"No."  
"Yes." The two alphas looked at each other, then Jou added,  
"Not really. Seto's usually pretty -laid back. Balanced. Cool. Collected."  
"You can stop now," grit Seto icily,  
"you lost any semblance of credibility at 'laid back'." Jou shrugged.  
"Ne, I just don't wanna leave any bloodstains on the upholstery."  
"What is that supposed to mean?!?"

"Seto! Katsuya! How are my two favourite alphas doing?"  
Flamboyant as ever, but clearly pregnant, Crawford came rushing towards them with open arms. His usually long, narrow face had grown rounder, much as his belly, and his formerly shoulderlong hair now ran halfways down his back.  
"Ne, it is so good to see you both. How are you handling the pregnancy so far, Seto? I know, for us first-timers it's all so new and exciting, but I really want to know if you've met with any problems. What about your wedding preparations?  
You know you can come to me anytime if you need anything -by the way, you did get the invitiation to ours, didn't you?  
I mean, you were the first I invited, with you being best men and godfathers and all that. But come in, come in, put up your feet -are your feet swelling yet, Seto? No, of course they wouldn't, you're still too young to experience such troubles.  
Still, try to either put them up or massage them regularly; I can't tell you the problems I had with varicoses over the past two weeks. Thankfully, my chef has been through several pregnancies, so she knows exactly-"  
Jou and Seto, both entirely overwhelmed, let themselves be coaxed into the salon adjacent to what they had pegged the 'throne hall'. There, Pegasus practically dumped them on one of the overstuffed sofas cluttering the spacious room and rang for tea.  
"You just have to try this combination. Haya-chan and I have decided on a plum shortcake with blueberry cream cheese frosting and black chocolate ornamentation. We first opted for a classic four tiered strawberry and pineapple poundcake, but realized it would bee to rich combined with the whole cream topping. So we- Seto, daijoubu ka?"  
The tycoon stared in bafflement at Seto, who sat there, fists balled on his knees, wearing an expression as if he were this close to exploding. Pegasus turned to Jou.  
"What happened? Did I say something wrong?" Katsuya let out defeated sigh and replied,  
"No, it's just...we've spent the last whole week arguing about the cake and yesterday, the doc told us that Seto's well, uhmm.."  
"I'm lactose intolerant," growled the brunet, and even Jou's hair stood on end,  
"It's a side-effect of the pregnancy. Or the supplements. They aren't exactly sure, yet. So, until this little -hellspawn is born, there will be no cream, cakes or lattes for me whatsoever."  
Pegasus looked from one alpha to the other.  
"It's dairy-free, you know."

"That was rude."  
"Shut up."*ohmn*  
"At least wait until we're home."  
"If I want your opinion, I'll ask for it. *mmh* "Now hush."  
"You aren't planning to leave any of that for me, ne?"  
"You had your chance, when I asked Crawford. *sllpp*  
"Cha-aibou, you packed up the whole rest of the cake! I didn't get a say in it!"  
*nom* "You snooze, you lose." *gnom* "Did you get the address of this pastry shop? We need to- *ohmn* -look into their" *gulp* "selection."  
"Ugh. Just as long as the cake doesn't make an impromptu return.."  
*nom* "It's cake. Dairy-free cake. Cake never returns from whence it went."

_Day thirty-three_

Mokuba stared in horror.  
Honda didn't know wether to laugh or rinse his eyes with bleach.  
Yumiko, Hotaka, Ryou and Yuugi were stunned speechless.  
And Jounouchi looked, as if he just wanted to die.  
"If you show up in that, the priest will throw you out of the temple" rasped Yumiko. Honda snorted.  
"If you show up in that, the priest is gonna _burn_ down the temple and perform an exorcism on you both."  
"If I show up in this, I can be certain my sister will never. Talk. To me. Again." growled the blond.  
He didn't give a flip if his fiancé thought this wedding suit combination looked good on him. Lime green, yellow, puce and black oxfords were just abominable colour choices for -anything.

"No."  
Jou grumbled, but Seto was having none of it.  
"You rebuted my dress wishes, so I see no reason as to why you should get any sex tonight."  
"Seto, our entire _pack_ downvoted it." A haughty sniffle.  
"What about Pegasus?"  
"Aibou, if I showed this to Crawford, we'd be risking a miscarriage."

_Day thirty-five_

Seto was happy again.  
Jou sighed in relief.  
The lactase enzyme pills he had been given were taking effect and now he was free to eat dairy again.  
All in moderation of course, but-  
"-dragon fruit milkshake, two kusamochi and a banana split. That will be all." Katsuya's jaw dropped. There was no way in hell he would let this happen. Calling the server back, he hissed at Seto,  
"If you eat this, I'll ban you from the bedroom! All of them!" The brunet tilted a brow.  
"Couch?"  
"Bathroom."

In the end Seto had to make due with a dragonfruit smoothie, one kusamochi and a small banana split. Even though they had considerably cut down the amount of dairy, the after effects were predictable.  
Seto shifted around in bed.  
His stomach hurt, and the hot water bottle didn't help.  
Without the bottle was even worse. If he could lay on top of it..no, too risky. But he needed to add more pressure without...  
Some three hours later, Katsuya awoke, his legs dangling over the rim of their bed and is head resting on Seto's belly.  
Seto, who was sleeping peacefully, dead to the world.  
Jounouchi decided not to question things and went back to sleep.

_Day forty_

"-witnessing Pegasus J. Crawford and his husband, one Isono Hayato, coming out of the chapel-"  
The Crawford-Isono wedding was a spectacle. Press, celebrities, politicians, both the Usui- and Hachisuki families as well as Jounouchi's entire pack plus families...  
The media coverage was stupendous, the logistics mindboggling and in the midst of it all was one Pegasus J. Crawford, beaming with a happiness no one would have believed the oligarch capable of.  
For the event, he wore the female ballroom dress version of his trademarked burgundy suit; white carnations woven into his silvery hair. Hayato, traditional and respectful in his kuro montsuki, was a startling opposite to his groom, but still managed to turn more than a few heads.  
Everything was surprisingly improvised and spontaneous, despite the minute planning behind it. Jounouchi-tachi had been flown in by helicopter since they were guests of honour and family, respectively, Seto produced the ring on cue, Jounouchi caught the bridal bouquet(by accident with his face, when Anzu's hand brushed against it and practically threw it at the unsuspecting blond), and even the cloudbreak, which one might argue should have put a damper on the festivities, only caused bouts of laughter when the guests scurried for shelter.  
All was damp and happy and free and all the time, Seto kept snacking on rice crackers and snatching off any food that was unattended for more than five seconds. Katsuya swore, his fiancé was related to °Doraemon; how on earth could he stack away a plate full of fig-stuffed quail without anbody noticing?  
He found him towards the end of the + _hiroen_ , sleeping on a folding chair in the center of the maze-like orchard underneath a red maple tree. Smiling, he carefully loaded his fiancé on his arms and carried him to the waiting limo, that would take them to the Eastern part of the estate, where the afterparty was held.  
Neither of them made it to the end, because the second Hayato and Pegasus disappeared, Seto's stomach decided to have a party of its own and the best man spent a good part of the night reviewing the wedding menu samples.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I really just wanted to get Pegasus' and Isono's wedding out of the way, so I can focus better on Jou and Seto. Seto's poor fashion sense will become extra challenging, because -but that's for later.  
Also, please, please, please don't google bobbit worms. Please. These citters are nightmare fuel from the bottom of the sea. Just..no. Please.

°Doraemon: a rather famous Japanese cartoon cat(?), with a pouch in its belly. Its favourite food are dorayaki  
+hiroen: The traditional Japanese wedding is split in three parts; kekkonshiki(reception), hiroen(wedding party) and nijikai(afterparty).


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just dropped by with a few snippets-enjoy!

_Day forty-five_

He had left him for three days, because he had to attend an out-of-town postgraduate training, asking Mokuba to keep an eye on him. When he returned, he was surprised to find both Kaiba brothers sitting in their kitchen, eating daifuku and castella. Mokuba shot his brother-in-law-to-be a dark look and, snatching a last piece of cake from the platter, rose and stalked over to Jou.  
"He's all yours now," snarled the younger Were,  
"I've endured him for three days, and you can. Have. Him." Jou blinked in suprise. Seto kept eating, unfazed. Mokuba's eyes narrowed.  
"He's cranky, snooty, snobby, impatient and throws tantrums for absolutely no reason." One blond brow shot up.  
"I know. I married him. So?" Mokuba gave Katsuya an incredulous stare.  
"You're not yet married. You still have time to call off the wedding and file for custody." Jou tilted his head, gazed earnestly at the raven-haired youngster, then stated gravelly,  
"If you believe, that I'm going to raise any offspring of Seto's on my own, you are sadly mistaken."

Jou had his head buried in Seto's crotch, lapping away at his juices.  
Seto mewled, then let his head plop back.  
"It is beyond me, why you would do that", he murmured.  
"Easy. You're tasty."  
"And pregnant."  
"And?"  
"With my baby."  
"And?"  
"You're my fiancé"  
"And?"  
"You're sexy as hell." The brunet smirked.  
"Now that wasn't so hard, ne?" Jou placed his lips around Seto's cock and gobbled down as much as possible. The pregnant alpha gasped when Katsuya picked up speed and cupped his ballsack.  
Releasing the throbbing length, he sat back on his heels and gazed down at his mate, eyes wide and hungry.  
"Fuck me," he grumbled,  
"I want ya inside me." Perplexed, the expecting Were looked at him.  
"Doushite? Why would you want me to top?" Katsuya lay down next to him, legs spread and fingered his anus.  
"Been too long since I felt ya inside me. I wanna feel your cum in me." Elegant brows knitted together.  
"I -doubt that I can produce enough semen-"  
"Bullshit. Ya know exactly that during the first quarter the body tries ta expell as much testosterone as possible. Meaning, you're producing even more sperm than usual."  
Seto shifted hesitantly, kneeling between his loved one's golden limbs.  
"Still, I don't think I'll be able to perform as usual. We have a tendency to be a little rough at times.."  
Honey eyes looked up at him, longingly.  
"Ne, I don't think I could sit on ya-"  
"Ie!" snapped Seto, one arm reflexively shielding his belly. Jou gave a warm, approving smile.  
"So desu, ne. Then come in, it's all ready and set."  
Cautiously, Seto lined his eager cock up with Katsuya's entrance and pushed in. He slipped in with little resistance, finding the warm, wet tunnel already well-stretched and lubricated.  
A low moan trembled from his lips, as he buried his face in the crook of Katsuya's neck.  
"It's been so long.." he muttered, and Katsuya groaned in agreeance. Seto gave a small thrust, Katsuya sighed. He began a slow, steady rythm, very unlike his usually battering rams.  
"More." Katsuya raised his hips and locked his legs around Seto's still slender waist. Again, the brunet was cautious to use too much force, but fastened the pace.  
"More." Unable to throw caution to the wind, Seto decided to stick to quick, fluid strokes, pinpointed at Katsuya's prostate, and kept on rutting without any pause or deterioration.  
He lasted for two hours and four orgasms before collapsing on top of his fiancé, knot deeply buried in the losened rectum. Jou held him tight, reveling in the afterglow and the feeling of his mate's seed inside him, then tenderly brushed the soaked bangs from the sweat-covered face of his love.  
"Underperforming my ass," he purred,   
"I'm gonna feel that for days, babe." Seto mumbled a few lose words akin to endearments, and drifted off to sleep.   
With some struggle, Jou managed to pull the sheet over their connected bodies and followed his mate into dreamland.

_Day forty-eight_

"Honto de, I am amazed", declared the obstetrician, as she went over Seto's ultrasound sheet again.  
"The egg has separated from the lining and his now forming tendrils within the pouch."  
Seto paled as all blood drained from Jounouchi's face.  
"Se-separated..?" croaked the blond horrified. Looking up, the doctor noticed the terrfied expressions on her patients' faces and was quick to wave off.  
"Nono, that's a very good sign. At this stage, the egg will split in half and each half will go to individal sides of the pouch, where they will further develop- did you pay _any_ attention in sex ed?"  
Seto rubbed his forehead, still trying to calm himself, and Jou gave an embarassed cough.  
"Ja, stopped listening past the 'pouch created, insert sperm, wait for baby' part."  
Seto gave a groan and the doctor rolled her eyes.  
"Once more from the top. Unlike humans, were the egg, once fertilized, remains stationary until birth, Were ovae tear themselves lose beween the fifth and eight week of the pregnancy. Each half then develops either the wolf or the human parts of the baby, independent of the amount of Were genes. By the end of the third month, the two halves will have grown to the size where they rejoin and begin forming the embryo. Once the embryo has nestled itself back into the lining, it's smooth sailing from there onwards." She gave a toothy smile, a hint of fangs.  
"Oftentimes, the separation can cause a throng of side effects, mostly occular. Double vision, temporary, one-sided and or varying degrees of blindness, colour blindness, loss of night-"  
"Matte, matte, matte!" interjected Katsuya,  
"Colour..blindness?" The obstetrician nodded.  
"Hai. Actually it's one of the more common ailments and affects the entire colour spectrum. The pregnant person can't really differentiate between the varying shades and -Jounouchi-san, nani o?"  
The blond had turned to glare at his mate.   
Who sat there, feigning mild surprise and not fooling anybody.  
"Ya knew this, didn't ya?" growled Katsuya, walking up to the brunet,  
"Ya knew this and still insisted on me wearing that god-awful combo, because ya couldn't admit that ya were practically watching a twenty-four hour black-and-white movie, ne?"  
Seto shifted, a slightly guilty expression flittering across his face. Jou entered his personal space, stared into the beautiful blue orbs he had come to love so much.  
"What colour is sensei's sweater?" he asked. Seto, taken aback, glanced over and replied,  
"Blue."  
"Wrong," cheered the doctor,  
"It's actually dark brown. Moccha, to be precise." Seto swallowed discreetly, never taking his eyes off his to-be spouse. Jou drew a deep breath, then lowered his head and bit Seto in the junction between shoulder and neck.  
The brunet gave a protesting exclamation and snapped,  
"Do you have to do that in public?" Amber eyes narrowed.  
"Koibito, ya were gonna make me wear a lime-green suit for our wedding. How was that not supposed ta be embarassing?" And as Seto pinked, the obstetrician threw her head back and laughed.

_Day fifty_

Exhausted, Jounouchi stumbled in from work. Summer holidays had just begun and the demand for meat was as high as ever. Giving his fiancé a dazzling kiss, he let this one breath in the exciting scent of blood and gore Jou had not yet managed to wash out completey. A soft smile, as Jou held Seto's hand, eyes locked, a silent promise to return after his second shower.  
He sauntered towards their bedroom, walked in...  
A hill.  
Someone had constructed a friggin' hill inside their bedroom.  
Calling over his shoulder, Jou asked,  
"Ne, aibou, didn't we used ta have a bed in here?"  
"It's still in there. Right where we left it this morning."  
Not. Jou frowned.  
"Seto, there's nothing but a pile of blankets and comforters here. Care ta tell me where the bed went?"  
Whsipered shuffling, as he brunet walked past him and bent over to lift the bottom row of covers.  
"Right here. See?" Jou sighed.  
"Koibito, how are we supposed ta sleep on all this stuff?" One elegant brown brow rose a fraction, then Seto declared,  
" We are not." Before Jou could react, the brunet flung aside a deep burgundy fleece blanket and crawled into the mound.  
Oh.   
He didn't know wether to facepalm or groan in realization.  
Other Weres nested, but _his_ Seto went for a pillow fort.  
Something struck him; if Seto was beginning to nest, that meant...  
A low, possessive growl in the back of his throat and Katsuya had taken off his clothes and followed his mate into the warmth within the soft pile.

_Day fifty-five_

"It's not yet showing", insisted Seto, as he slipped out of the _uchikake_ Jou had opted for. The blond was staring, no, _leering_ at the brunet's belly, as if expecting it any moment to bulge.  
Speaking of which...  
He crossed his legs discreetly; Seto was wearing a scent supressant, but the prime was in rut, and Seto's tall, pale form being repeatedly covered and exposed as he tried _kakeshita, °obi, hikifurisode, ^tsunokakushi, shirokakeshita, +wataboshi_ , fans, _*zori_...  
"Ne, aibou, I'll be right back. All this fabric makes my nose tickle."  
He pressed a quick, chaste kiss on Seto's cheeks and left the wedding parlor in a breeze.  
Seto, blinked once, twice, then smiled,  
"I'll take the plum blossom _uchikake_ as well as the bellflower _kakeshita_. And send the bill to Kaiba Mokuba, arigatou."  
As he stepped out of the shop some ten minutes later, his fiancé was already standing there, face red and reeking of musk. Not sparing him as much as a glance, the pregnant Were smirked,  
"We really need to get you on medication. You can't just go around marinating all of Domino with your scent."  
Jou scowled, as he took the bags from Seto and loaded them into their car.  
"It was either the restroom around the corner or the _irouchikake_ ya were sporting. I figured the restroom would be more..acceptable."  
Just as Jou was about to start the ingition, Seto mused,  
"I decided not to wear any underwear at the wedding..."  
A chortle, a supressed curse and Jou clambered over the driver's seat into the back.  
"You drive; I'll take care of business."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
I really love putting Seto in colourful wedding kimonos...and I doubt Jou minds either...^^

All kimono mentioned above are specifically designed for weddings/formal ceremonies.

°obi: a wide, colourful belt that is wrapped around the waist and folded at the back to a 'bow'  
*zori: these flat sandals came in great variety; the one's for weddings are usually lacquered wood with brocate strings  
^tsunokakushi: the white, intricately decorated cap worn by brides, as opposed to the larger,  
+wataboshi: a round, simplistic cowl that splits in the front to show the bride's face


End file.
